Twoshoot What Happen to My Hyungdeul?
by Hae Fishy
Summary: New Twoshoot Broship fanfic from Aoi Hara. chapter complete. Heechul-Leeteuk with KyuHae. Brothership fanfict. Happy reading readersdeul!
1. Chapter 1

[Oneshoot] What Happen to My Hyungdeul?

Author : Aoi Hara (Riechanie_ELF)

Cast :

Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk)

Kim Hee Chul

Lee Dong Hae

Cho Kyu Hyun

*di sini Leeteuk sama Heechul itu kembar, mereka berempat termasuk KyuHae itu sodaraan. Hara engga jelasin apa marga mereka tapi yang penting mereka sodaraan, oke! :)*

Genre : family, brothership, comedy

Rated : T

Length : oneshoot

"Annyeong readersdeul! Hara is back! Ekhm… kali ini bawa yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya karena kemarin-kemarin fokus terus sama Broshipnya KyuHae… Nah, di bulan yang suci ini *Eaaakkk* Hara memposting salah satu ff baru Hara dengan tema yang sama yaitu broship. Jadi aman kok buat dibaca di bulan puasa seperti ini, hehehehe…

Dan yah… Hara harus berterimakasih pada salah satu readers yang bernama "ikan" *hei, kamu yang bernama ikan buat akun ffn dong biar gampang gitu Hara bilang makasihnya, hehehe* kemarin sempat request ke Hara di komentar KyuHae broship… ThanKYU yak udah kasih sedikit ide dan kebetulan Hara lagi pengen banget buat sesuatu yang berbeda jadinya tepat deh sama momennya… heheheh…

Untuk ikan… semoga kamu suka sama ff ini, ya! Maaf kalo engga sesuai dengan ekspentasi kamu. Hara masih pemula, masih harus belajar lagi… heheheh… ini engga dipaksain, tapi Hara mencoba yang terbaik, membuat readers senang dengan cerita yang Hara tulis. Thanks, ya, buat kamu yang namanya ikan! *Hara bingung mau panggil nama kamu siapa?! xD*

Oya, kalo kalian ngerasa punya ide cerita atau pengen banget request sesuatu… Bisa kali ya coret-coret kolom komentar atau yang paling enak lagi bisa nge-DM Hara lho! Atau biar lebih privat lagi *cielah* bisa hubungi Hara di akun sosmed yang udah Hara kasih tau di bio, oke!

So… karena ini kebanyakan bicara, jadi pada bosenkan? Semoga ga batal puasanya ya ngebaca bacotnya Hara, hehehe…

Langsung aja deh, yaa…"

HAPPY READING!

DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!

SORRY FOR TYPO!? :3

ENJOY!

\- What Happen to My Hyungdeul? -

"Yak, Heechul apa yang kau lakukan dengan buku pelajaranku?!"

"Apa maksudmu Leeteuk?!"

"Kau lihat ini! Kemarin malam pasti kau merobeknya, kan?"

"Yak?! Jadi, kau menuduhku?"

"Iya! Lalu siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan ini selain kau?!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Ya, setidaknya bukan pagi ini saja yang diwarnai keributan dari dua orang kembar antara Leeteuk dan Heechul. Mereka melakukannya hampir dua bulan ini, entah ada angin segar apa yang membuat dua orang yang dipanggil hyung oleh Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae berubah menjadi musuh bebuyutan di rumah, biasanya juga pertengkaran kecil antara Kyu Hyun dan Heechul—itu pun karena Heechul yang menjahilinya.

Setiap hari selalu meributkan hal-hal sepele, entah siapa dulu yang berhasil masuk ke kamar mandi, berbutan piring atau sumpit, berebutan remote control, bertengkar hanya karena terlambat masuk gerbang sekolah dan segala macam perdebatan tak penting yang tak usdah disebutkan lainnya.

Kyu Hyun menghela napas panjang sambil menatap hyungnya yang lain, bersyukur hyungnya ini masih normal kalau sampai hyungnya ini ikut-ikutan seperti dua hyungnya, ia yakin akan pergi dari rumah dan mengungsi di rumah Changmin saja.

Dong Hae yang mendengar helaan napas Kyu Hyun juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia mau-mau saja menengahi dua hyung kembarnya, tapi mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ia jadi tak mau ambil resiko dan memilih menjadi penonton yang baik pada pertengkaran mereka dengan hal-hal sepele.

Di tengah-tengah keributan pagi itu, mereka mendengar ada berbagai macam benda-benda yang berjatuhan. Sudah dipastikan kalau mereka hampir memecahkan seisi kamar dan yang terkena imbasnya adalah Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae. Pertengkaran ini masih biasa saja karena tempatnya di kamar, coba bayangkan saja jika kedua hyung kembar itu bertengkar di dapur. Oh, Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae sudah malas sekali memikirkannya.

"Aku benar-benar bosan mendengar mereka selalu bertengkar tak jelas seperti itu?" ucap Kyu Hyun kesal, ia berhenti menikmati sarapan pagi. "Kau mau mendamaikan mereka?" Tanya Dong Hae tiba-tiba membuat Kyu Hyun menunjuk diri sendiri dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku? Ah, hyung... Hm, mungkin akan lebih cocok jika 'kita' yang mendamaikannya!"

"Bukannya kau yang punya ide?"

Kyu Hyun agak kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi Dong Hae yang mulai jahil di situasi yang tak mendukung. Ia mendengus kasar dan menghidupkan psp, "Terserah kau sajalah!" katanya menyerah membuat Dong Hae tertawa kecil di depannya.

Tak lama setelah itu kedua hyung kembar mereka keluar juga dari kamar, Dong Hae adalah dongsaeng pertama yang menyapa mereka bergantian lalu disusul Kyu Hyun. Leeteuk walau sudah tersenyum seperti malaikat, tetap saja melempar tatapan tajam saat duduk berhadapan dengan Heechul. Keduanya melakukan itu sampai membuat Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae menghela napas bersamaan. Melelahkan sekali.

"Ehm, hyung… bisakah kita langsung sarapan saja?" tegur Dong Hae membuat Leeteuk melihatnya, "Ah, baiklah!" dan mereka pun mulai ritual sarapan pagi.

Sarapan pagi ini memang terlihat berbeda, tak biasanya kedua hyung kembar mereka duduk berhadapan karena biasanya Leeteuk atau Heechul selalu memisahkan diri dari meja makan karena malas duduk berhadapan atau bersampingan. Tapi, yang berbeda inilah yang justru menyulut pertengkaran konyol mereka lagi…

"Yak, itu telur gulung milikku, Heechul?!"

"Kau? Jelas-jelas aku dulu yang mengambilnya?! Apa kau buta, eoh?!"

"Kau yang buta! Lihat, matamu saja sipit seperti itu… pasti kau tak bisa melihat dengan baik?"

"Apa katamu? Kau tahu? Banyak orang diluar sana mengagumi mataku, bilang saja kau iri dengan mataku?!"

Baiklah, kali ini mungkin bukan Heechul atau Leeteuk yang pergi dari meja makan melainkan Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae yang harus ikhlas pergi dari sana demi menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Ya, minggu pagi yang buruk sekali untuk dua dongsaeng.

"Aku tak mengerti hanya telur gulung saja mereka bisa bertengkar?"

"…"

"Ah, sudah bertengkar karena telur gulung, kenapa mereka malah menyombongkan diri?!"

"…"

Kyu Hyun melirik Dong Hae yang ada di samping, hyung yang berbeda dua tahun darinya itu malah asik sendiri dengan ponsel. Kyu Hyun memutar kedua mata jengah karena Dong Hae tak mendengarnya. "Hyung mendengarku tidak?"

"Apa Kyu?"

"Oh, Ya Tuhan… Apa aku pergi saja dari rumah?"

Dong Hae langsung menegakkan duduknya, ia menunjukkan tatapan memelas pada Kyu Hyun, "Maaf… Aku bukan tak mendengarmu tadi, aku hanya tengah bermain saja. Bosan membahas Teuk hyung dan Heechul hyung terus." Dan atas jawaban itu Kyu Hyun mendengus.

Kyu Hyun agak tak mengerti di antara mereka—Dong Hae dan dia—yang mana sosok hyung sebenarnya saat ini. Ya, menurut Kyu Hyun harusnya Dong Hae memikirkan sesuatu agar kedua hyung kembarnya bisa akur lagi, tidak bertengkar terus atau saling melempar barang-barang.

Kyu Hyun yang diam membuat Dong Hae menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf. Sudahlah, Kyunnie… berhenti marah padaku! Kau mau menambah daftar perang lagi di rumah ini?"

"Hyung yang membuatku kesal!"

Dong Hae mengulum tawa dan menunjukkan cengiran polos, "Maafkan aku, ne?" ditambah jurus kekanakan yang sudah pasti membuat Kyu Hyun kesal sendiri—kesal karena selalu saja luluh pada hyung kekanakannya.

"Ya, baiklah!"

Dong Hae semakin tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul bahu tinggi Kyu Hyun, matanya memandang Heechul dan Leeteuk yang masih betah duduk di meja makan sambil bertengkar. "Jadi, dari mana kita mulai mendamaikan mereka?" katanya membuat Kyu Hyun di sampingnya mendengus lagi.

"Kupikir kau paling tahu masalah utamanya?"

"Aku?" Dong Hae menunjuk diri sendiri sambil berpikir, Kyu Hyun menganggukkan kepala. "Leeteuk hyung kan sering bercerita denganmu? Mungkin saja Leeteuk hyung menceritakan Heechul hyung atau apa pun itu?"

Dong Hae terlihat berpikir, Kyu Hyun sendiri masih menonton pertengkaran seru antara Heechul dan Leeteuk yang belum usai. Ia jadi agak bingung mengapa keduanya masih betah melempar ejekan dan membanggakan diri sendiri. Aneh memang, tetapi ia terus mendengarnya sampai…

"Ah, aku tahu!" suara Dong Hae mengagetkannya, ia jadi kelepasan memukul lengan Dong Hae. "Bisakah tak berteriak seperti itu?!"

Dong Hae lagi-lagi tersenyum polos sambil mengucapkan maaf, Kyu Hyun tak ingin membuatnya menjadi lama. Jadi ia bertanya kenapa Dong Hae berteriak seperti itu, tentu teriakannya punya alasan, kan?

"Aku ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Teuki hyung sempat bercerita padaku, tapi aku lupa tentang apa…Teuki hyung cerita sudah malam sekali, jadi aku hanya ingat ketika dia bertanya."

"Tanya? Tanya apa?"

Dong Hae agak ragu mengatakannya, "Dia tanya… 'Antara aku dan Heechul, menurutmu mana yang paling tampan?'… Aku hanya ingat itu bahkan aku lupa sempat menjawabnya atau tidak."

Kyu Hyun mengernyitkan dahi, ia bingung dengan petunjuk yang diberi hyungnya ini. Lagi pula jarang sekali sepertinya Leeteuk hyung bertanya-tanya aneh mengenai dirinya dengan Heechul hyung. Ah, pasti mereka memiliki maksud sendiri…

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Heechul hyung tak ada cerita apa pun?"

Kyu Hyun mencoba mengingat, ia memang tak begitu dekat dengan Heechul hyung karena keduanya sama-sama dijuluki setan di rumah ini. Mereka sering terlibat adu mulut, itu pun kalau Heechul sedang dalam keadaan bosan, jadi sedikit menjahili Kyu Hyun adalah obat buat perasaannya. Kalau ditanya tentang Leeteuk, Kyu Hyun malah yang lebih bersemangat karena hanya dengan Leeteuk-lah ia merasa seperti dongsaeng, berbeda jauh saat bersama Dong Hae. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak mendengar apa pun Leeteuk menceritakan tentang Heechul padanya, tidak ada.

"Dia tak ada bilang apa pun."

Dong Hae melongo, "Oke, kasusnya di tutup kalau begitu!" katanya lelah.

Kyu Hyun melihat ke arah Dong Hae yang jadi menyandarkan punggungnya, wajah hyungnya itu sudah kelelahan. Dia pun ikut menyandar sambil terus berpikir, "Apa mungkin mereka ada masalah di sekolah, ya?" katanya menebak, Dong Hae pun ikut berpikir.

"Bagaimana bisa? Heechul hyung dan Teuki hyung kelasnya berbeda, Kyunnie. Mana mungkin mereka bisa bertengkar?"

"Eh, hyung… bisa saja, kan? Coba bayangkan ketika mereka bertemu di kantin atau di taman belakang lalu bertengkar?"

Dong Hae ragu mendengar semua penilaian Kyu Hyun, "Tak mungkin! Kalau mereka bertengkar di sekolah pasti sudah ada surat panggilan, kan?"

Kyu Hyun tersentak lalu melihat ke arah Dong Hae, ia jadi berpikir kenapa sekarang Dong Hae jadi lebih pintar darinya? Oh, Kyu Hyun…

"Tapi hyung… bisa saja kalau surat panggilan itu malah mereka buang. Jadi, kita berdua tak tahu tentang surat itu. Coba pikirkan!"

Dong Hae mulai berpikir namun pikirannya tak sampai sana, ia malah mengeluarkan cerita lain yang terdengar seperti petunjuk. "Hm, sebenarnya aku menemukan surat di tempat sampah Heechul hyung kemarin… Tapi itu bukan surat panggilan, Kyunnie."

Kyu Hyun menatapnya bertanya, Dong Hae terlihat ragu untuk berbicara tetapi ia pikir masalah ini memang harus diselesaikan apalagi menyangkut dua hyung kesayangannya. "Hm… Surat itu mungkin ditulis Heechul hyung untuk seorang perempuan yang dia sukai. Tapi, sayangnya surat itu belum dikasih, tetapi Heechul hyung membuangnya."

"Apa?!"

Dong Hae menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, Kyu Hyun masih mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia lihat kini dua hyung kembarnya sudah meninggalkan tempat makan sepertinya mereka lelah beradu mulut. Kyu Hyun menggedikkan bahu lalu mencoba menghubungkan semua yang ada dari pertanyaan ambigu Leeteuk dan surat cinta Heechul. Apa mungkin…

"Aku pikir mereka menyukai perempuan yang sama?" penilaian Dong Hae membuat Kyu Hyun tersenyum lebar.

Kyu Hyun menjentikkan jarinya lalu menatap Dong Hae yang masih kebingungan, "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyanya membuat Kyu Hyun malah menjawabnya dengan, "Hae hyung… Kupikir malam ini kita bisa membuat mereka berdamai?"

"Heh? Caranya?"

Kyu Hyun menunjukkan seringai kecil, di kepalanya sudah tersusun berbagai macam rencana malam ini, walau agak ragu tentang keberhasilan. Tapi tak ada salahnya jika dia mencobanya nanti malam dengan bantuan Dong Hae.

"Hm, sudahlah… Yang terpenting nanti malam kita harus makan bersama lagi!"

Dong Hae kebingungan dengan maksud Kyu Hyun lagi pula adik bungsunya itu langsung melengos meninggalkannya tanpa memberi penjelasan.

"Hei, Kyunnie, apa maksudmu?! Kau belum menjelaskan apa pun!"

"Sudah hyung nanti saja, ya! Aku mau main!"

Malam yang ditunggu Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun pun tiba, setelah berulang kali membujuk dua hyung kembar mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Akhirnya, mereka berempat bisa kumpul secara tertib di meja makan dan kali ini dengan perjanjian untuk tidak bertengkar atau saling melempar alat-alat makan.

"Hah, akhirnya kita bisa makan dengan tenang malam ini. Senangnya…" Kyu Hyun buka suara di tengah-tengah Leeteuk dan Heechul yang tengah makan, keduanya pun langsung melihat si magnae sambil tersenyum lalu kembali saling menatap tajam ketika mata mereka saling lirik.

Dong Hae yang melihatnya meringis kecil, ia pikir akan semudah yang dibayangkan. Tetapi kedua hyung kembarnya masih saja melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Dong Hae melirik sekilas ke arah Kyu Hyun memberitahukan jika rencana mereka seperti akan gagal, Kyu Hyun mendengus samar, ia masih yakin kalau semuanya bisa berdamai malam ini.

Kyu Hyun mengabaikan tatapan Dong Hae untuk kali ini saja dia sebagai magnae di dalam keluarga ini menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Mungkin sesuatu yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan Kyu Hyun kepada kedua hyung kembarnya karena selama ini dia hanya akan menunjukkan kepada Dong Hae—itu pun karena Dong Hae mampu membujuknya.

"Hm, Teuki hyung…" panggilnya membuat fokus Leeteuk kepadanya, anak tertua dalam keluarga itu berdehem dan tak sengaja melihat makanan Kyu Hyun belum tersentuh. "Kau tak selera makan Kyu?" tanyanya membuat Kyu Hyun meringis kecil, "Mungkin aku terlalu senang malam ini, hyung."

"Senang? Senang kenapa?" Heechul menyahut dengan mulut penuh makanan, Leeteuk sempat berdesis baru saja akan mengomentari, Dong Hae yang ada di sampingnya menegur karena tak ingin malam ini mendengar mereka bertengkar.

Kyu Hyun melihat kedua hyungnya bergantian, "Umm, kalian tidak bertengkar lagi itu membuatku senang."

Keduanya terlihat salah tingkah, jarang memang melihat Kyu Hyun jadi magnae manis seperti malam ini. Seingat Heechul magnae mereka memang tidak sopan, Kyu Hyun sopan ketika Heechul harus berulang kali berteriak menyuruhnya memanggil hyung dan yang kedua adalah ketika Kyu Hyun menginginkan sesuatu padanya. Ya, saat itulah Heechul bisa melihat Kyu Hyun berubah bak malaikat tersesat yang harus segera di kembalikan ke kayangan. Oke, berlebihan.

Berbeda dengan Heechul, menurut Leeteuk magnae mereka ini memang selalu bertingkah manis, entah karena Leeteuk sering jadi objek kejahilan makanya berpendapat seperti itu atau apa. Tetapi Leeteuk mengatakan kalau Kyu Hyun memang magnae mereka yang punya sikap manis.

Oke, abaikan itu!

Heechul sedikit menyeringai kecil, ia menyuapi makanannya lagi, "Sebenarnya kau ingin apa lagi, hm? Biasanya kalau bermulut manis seperti itu pasti kau minta dibelikan kaset game terbaru, ya?"

Kyu Hyun hampir tergoda kalau saja Dong Hae tak sempat menendang kakinya, Kyu Hyun mendelik kesal dan kali ini Dong Hae mengambil alih.

"Ya… Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyunnie, Heechul hyung…" rengek Dong Hae yang membuat Leeteuk melihat ke arahnya. "Kalian merencanakan apa sekarang ini?" Leeteuk bertanya padanya membuat Dong Hae yang dikenal tak bisa berbohong panik, sedangkan Kyu Hyun menghela napas panjang.

Sepertinya system pura-pura tak berhasil. Baiklah, jalankan rencana Z!

Eh, Z? Oke, terserah Kyu Hyun…

"Hyung kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalian sering bertengkar?" tanya Kyu Hyun to the point membuat dua hyungnya langsung menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang bertengkar?" Heechul mengelak.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Kyunnie? Kami bersikap biasa saja." Leeteuk pun sama mengelaknya.

Kyu Hyun memutar kedua matanya, kenapa di saat seperti ini mereka malah saling menutupi masalah yang ada. Dong Hae terlihat bertanya pada Leeteuk kali ini Kyu Hyun membiarkannya siapa tahu dengan Dong Hae hyungnya itu bisa jujur.

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Aigo, kalian berdua berlebihan sekali?!" Leeteuk menghindarinya, Dong Hae menyerah dan Kyu Hyun melirik ke arah Heechul yang masih makan.

"Apa?"

"…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, magnae?"

"Kalian menyukai gadis yang sama sampai bertengkar seperti ini?" celetuk Kyu Hyun datar sambil menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut.

Sukses pertanyaannya membuat kedua hyung kembarnya tersedak. Tatapan tak terima keduanya pun menuju ke arah Kyu Hyun, magnae tak peduli pada tatapan mereka karena saat ini yang dia pedulikan adalah membuat dua hyungnya berdamai.

"Konyol sekali hanya karena seorang gadis kalian bertengkar?" ucapnya lagi.

"Hei, hei, siapa yang bilang begitu kepadamu, heh?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan suara cengengesannya yang terdengar kurang meyakinkan. Heechul pun menganggukkan kepala, medadak mereka kompak lagi. Kyu Hyun menatap Dong Hae, "Hae hyung yang bilang padaku."

Dan perhatian dua hyung itu pun jatuh pada Dong Hae yang menatap pertolongan dari Kyu Hyun. Ah, Kyu Hyun tetap saja tak menyelesaikannya…

"Memangnya kapan hyung bilang begitu, Hae-ya?" Leeteuk bertanya frustasi, Heechul pun tak mau kalah. "Aku juga tak ingat pernah bilang padamu, fishy?" dan Dong Hae pun menghela napas panjang mendengar berbagai rentetan pertanyaan.

"Umm, sebenarnya… aku tak sengaja menemukan surat Heechul hyung kemarin… dan Teuki hyung juga bertanya yang aneh-aneh padaku."

"Tuh, kan, hyung? Hae hyung mengakuinya, kenapa kalian malah menutupinya?" Kyu Hyun ambil suara, kedua kakak kembarnya saling pandang lalu kemudian sama-sama menunjukkan wajah pasrah.

"Jadi, hyungdeul menyukai gadis yang sama?" tanya Dong Hae hati-hati menatap Heechul dan Leeteuk bergantian dan keduanya pun sama-sama menganggukkan kepala pelan, Kyu Hyun menyeringai kecil, dugaannya tak salah.

"Sebenarnya aku yang pertama kali menyukai gadis itu daripada Leeteuk." Leeteuk terlihat tak terima mendengar penjelasan Heechul. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu, dia bahkan lebih mengenalku daripada kau?!"

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Leeteuk! Hei, asal kau tahu, ya? Kemarin siapa orang pertama yang dipanggilnya? Aku, kan? Nah, itu berarti…"

"Dia menyukaiku!" dan keduanya kembali bertengkar, seperti dua bulan terakhir.

Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae hanya bisa saling tatap dan menghembuskan napas panjang, rasanya sulit sekali mendamaikan dua orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Benar-benar sulit!

Kyu Hyun menggebrak meja membuat kedua hyung kembarnya terdiam, "Ya, aku tak peduli di antara kalian siapa yang disukainya atau siapa orang pertama yang menyukainya. Sekarang yang aku pedulikan adalah… siapa di antara kalian yang sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya?"

"…"

"…"

Kedua hyungnya saling tatap, kebungkaman keduanya membuat Kyu Hyun menarik kesimpulan kalau…

"Jadi, hyungdeul belum menyatakannya sama sekali?" dan lagi-lagi Dong Hae mengambil alih perkataannya. Kyu Hyun yang kalah telat jadi menganggukkan kepala menatap kedua hyung bergantian yang akhirnya sama-sama menganggukkan kepala.

"Aigo… Kupikir kalian bertengkar seperti itu karena sudah ada yang menyatakannya? Jadi belum ada, ya?" Kyu Hyun berucap tak percaya. "Oh, aigo… aigooo…" dia kembali berucap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, bersikap berlebihan.

Dong Hae mengambil alih, ia menatap kedua hyungnya bergantian sambil tersenyum kecil, "Hm, boleh aku beri saran untuk hyungdeul?"

"Ah, paling Hae hyung kasih sarannya enggak bagus?" celetuk Kyu Hyun membuat dua hyungnya bergantian mendeathglarenya, Kyu Hyun bungkam kali ini Dong Hae menang. Entah apa maksud Kyu Hyun?!

"Hae mau kasih saran apa?" Tanya Leeteuk, sudah biasa memang Leeteuk agak memanjakan Dong Hae, jadi dia pun bertanya padanya dengan nada lembut. Heechul sepertinya satu pendapat, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala di depannya dan menunggu Dong Hae buka suara.

"Kyunnie kau masih marah?" celetuk Dong Hae yang lari dari pembicaraan, Kyu Hyun yang sempat mesem-mesem karena kesal melihat hyungdeulnya perhatian pada Dong Hae jadi menghela napas pelan, ia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum, Dong Hae sempat menggodanya.

"Ya, menurutku… ada baiknya jika kalian mencoba mengungkapkan perasaan kalian pada gadis itu. Heem, dan mencoba menerima keputusannya secara lapang dada." Dong Hae selesai berbicara, kedua hyungnya terlihat sama-sama merenung dan Kyu Hyun tersenyum di tempatnya karena menyadari jika kali ini Dong Hae bersikap layaknya hyung.

Oh, Kyunnie…

"Aku sependapat dengan Hae hyung!" ucap Kyu Hyun bersemangat. "Tapi, kalian harus berjanji juga tak akan saling bertengkar lagi jika salah satunya sudah memiliki gadis itu!" tambahnya lagi membuat kedua hyungnya sama-sama tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

Ya, malam ini bendera perdamaian antara Leeteuk dan Heechul berkibar, Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae adalah dua orang dibalik berakhirnya gencatan senjata tersebut.

Makan malam itu akhirnya diisi perbincangan kecil dua hyung kembar mengenai sosok gadis yang mereka sukai lalu bergantian menjahili sang magnae—seperti biasa Heechul yang menjahili Kyu Hyun. Ya, malam ini akhirnya ketenangan kembali mengudara di keluarga mereka dan kedua dongsaeng mereka tinggal menunggu hasil keputusan besoknya karena Heechul dan Leeteuk akan sama-sama mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang gadis yang mereka sukai.

Lihat besok!

"Aku pulang!" suara Kyu Hyun menggema di kediaman mereka, ia melongokkan kepala mencari keberadaan para hyungdeul.

Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, berjalan menelusuri ruangan rumah yang mendadak berubah seperti kuburan. Sepi sekali. Ia sempat melirik jam dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore harusnya ketiga hyungnya sudah berada di rumah. Tapi, kenapa mereka belum pulang semua?

"Aku pulang!" suara Dong Hae menggema, Kyu Hyun menunggu kakaknya itu berjalan menuju dapur. Dong Hae mengernyit, "Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya membuat Kyu Hyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Hyung tak melihat Heechul dan Leeteuk hyung?" tanyanya membuat Dong Hae menggelengkan kepala, "Aku baru saja pulang, Kyunnie. Mana mungkin melihat mereka, kau ada-ada saja!"

Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang, pintu terdengar terbuka, keduanya pun sama-sama menghampiri pintu. Heechul dan Leeteuk baru sampai di rumah, Kyu Hyun terlihat antusias sedangkan Dong Hae berusaha membaca kondisi mereka yang sama-sama tak bisa terbaca.

"Hyung hyung… bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana hasilnya, eoh?" Kyu Hyun terus bertanya saat mereka sama-sama melepas sepatu. "Hyungdeul kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Dong Hae khawatir, Kyu Hyun melirik ke arahnya tak mengerti. "Hae hyung bicara apa sekarang? Lihat, hyungdeul pasti baik-baik saja." Kyu Hyun berhenti menatap kedua hyung yang menatap ke arahnya. "Iya, kan, hyungdeul?" tanyanya lagi.

Kedua hyungnya sama-sama tersenyum lalu beberapa detik kemudian sama-sama merangkul, wajah mereka juga mendadak berubah menyedihkan. Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun merasa ada firasat buruk yang akan terjadi dan benar saja…

Keduanya sama-sama menangis, "Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar, dongsaengdeul!"

…oke…

"…"

"…"

Kedua hyung kembar mereka sudah menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya, Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun… kalian bertanya mereka bagaimana?

Kyu Hyun adalah orang pertama yang lari dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya lalu setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup sayup-sayup terdengar dari sana suara tawanya yang keras. Berbeda dengan tanggapan Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae malah meringis kecil sambil menatap kasihan pada hyungdeulnya…

"Ya… apa salahnya mencobakan, hyungdeul?"

"Huweeee… Dong Hae-yaaaa…."

Baiklah, mungkin ada bagusnya mengikuti saran Dong Hae kemarin malam. Tapi, akan lebih bagusnya untuk hyung kembar mereka memastikan lebih dahulu apakah gadis itu masih sendiri atau sudah memiliki kekasih…

Ya, menghindari kejadian seperti ini, tentu saja!

.

.

.

THE END

Huffttt… akhirnya selesai…

Yatta! Engga nyangka bisa menyelesaikan ini pas siang tadi, bosan juga Hara engga ngelakuin apa pun… Jadinya Hara punya ide cerita yang kayaknya sayang banget kalo enggak ditulis apalagi di posting kayak gini, hehehehe…

Sebelumnya Hara mau bilang makasih banyak buat yang udah request kemarin… makasih banyak atas permintaannya!

Dan Hara mau mengucapkan selama menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, ya! Duh, harusnya sih pas di awal ramadhan kemarin, tapi karena belum ada ide… Jadinya telat deh ngucapin sama readersdeul sekalian…

Hm, Hara enggak bosan-bosannya mengucapkan banyak makasih sama kalian buat yang udah sempatin baca, koment, fav dan follow! Makasih buat selalu menunggu tiap chapter broship KyuHae-nya… Hara tahu kalian pasti bosan juga nunggu lama-lama… Percayalah, selama kalian menunggu Hara juga bekerja keras menulis cerita yang pas supaya menghibur kalian, menghibur rasa rindu… *eeeaaaaakkkk…*

Okelah, hanya ini saja yang bisa Hara cuap-cuapkan… So, ketemu lagi di ff Hara yang lainnya, ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Twoshoot/Finish] What Happen to My Hyungdeul?**

 **Author : Aoi Hara ( Riechanie_ELF)**

 **Cast :**

\- **Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

\- **Kim Hee Chul**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

 ***masih sama seperti chapter kemarin, TeukChul!twins dengan duo dongsaengdeul** **ternistakan oleh** ** _hyungdeul_** **nya** **yang imut yaitu KyuHae, hehehe. *digeplak KyuHae****

 **Genre : family, comedy, brothership**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length :** **twoshoot**

 _"_ _Yahooo~ akhirnya Hara comeback! Eumm, ff ini sebagai TeHaeR buat readers kesayangan Hara! Makasih banyak buat yang komen di ff Hara ini lho! Hara kebanyakan baca review yang kode keras buat lanjutan ff ini. Ya, karena suasananya juga tepat dengan ulangtahun duo hyungdeul yaitu Teuki oppa dan Heenim oppa…_

 _Yap, jadi engga salah lagi Hara buat lanjutan ff ini! Yeay!_

 _Tapi, ff ini sudah Hara buat jadi twoshoot, engga oneshoot atau bakal jadi series… kenapa? Karena suasananya bertepatan dengan ultah mereka dan anggap saja ini bagian dari meramaikan ultah mereka. Hehehe. :D_

 _Dan yap… Hara mohon maaf lahir batin ya buat readersdeul yang lebaranan juga. Hehehe. Hara anggap ff TeHaeR ini bisa jadi TeHaeR kalian, hihihi._

 _So, langsung baca oke!"_

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't bash and plagiat!**

 **Sorry for typo's!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- What Happen to My Hyungdeul? -**

 _"_ _Kali ini keabsurdan macam apalagi yang akan di hadapi Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae dengan hyungdeul kembarnya yang ajaib? Bukan masalah cinta, tetapi masalah sepele yang lebih sensitive daripada masalah cinta. Memangnya masalah apa itu?"_

 **\- What Happen to My Hyungdeul? -**

"Oh, _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku tak boleh melihatmu menulis?"

Kyu Hyun mendengus kasar, matanya memutar bosan menghadap sang _hyung_ , Heechul yang memilih tersenyum manis di depannya. "Kau aneh _hyung_ dengan tersenyum seperti itu," celetuk Kyu Hyun santai dan membuat tanduk iblis imagi Heechul muncul di sela-sela kepalanya.

 _Pletak._

"Auw!? Heechul _hyung_?!"

"Apa-apaan kau bilang aku ini aneh, eoh?"

"Ck, habisnya kau menyeramkan sekali tersenyum seperti itu padaku!"

"Eoh?"

Kyu Hyun melihat perubahan air muka Heechul dengan cepat, seakan ada yang salah dan seakan merasa dia kelupaan lalu meninggalkan Kyu Hyun yang masih mengekorinya hingga keluar kamar. "Ck, kenapa dengan Heechul _hyung_?!" sungutnya pelan dan melanjutkan kembali mengerjakan tugas.

Lain halnya dengan Heechul, Leeteuk yang memang sang malaikat di rumah juga melakukan hal yang aneh. Hari ini adalah giliran Dong Hae membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring, tapi Leeteuk dengan tiba-tiba menawari dirinya dengan suka rela.

"Teuki _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir, Leeteuk yang mencuci piring dengan senyuman lebar menganggukan kepala masih sibuk mencuci.

Dong Hae memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya yang terkena busa masih terangkat kaku karena Leeteuk tadi menghampirinya dan merebut tugasnya dengan cepat. "Sudahlah lebih baik kau temani Kyu Hyun mengerjai tugasnya daripada Heechul mengganggunya!"

"Eoh?" gumam Dong Hae yang tersadar, ia pun manggut-manggut saja dan akhirnya menuju kamar Kyu Hyun.

Tiba di kamar sang magnae, Kyu Hyun sudah terlihat memainkan PSP-nya, Dong Hae yang melihatnya pun sedikit merutuk di dalam hati tentang sikap Kyu Hyun. Apanya yang diganggu Heechul _hyung_ paling juga Kyunnie yang mengganggu Heechul _hyung_ , pikirnya.

Dong Hae menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyu Hyun membuat sang magnae menggerang pelan karena terusik lalu sedetik kemudian terlarut dalam permainannya. "Ck, tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya yang dijawab Kyu Hyun dengan deheman.

"Heenim _hyung_ tadi mengganggumu, ya?" tanyanya lagi yang dijawab dengan deheman.

Dong Hae menghela napas kasar, bosan sekali hanya mendengar deheman dari Kyu Hyun. Akhirnya dia dengan seenaknya mengambil paksa PSP dan membuat Kyu Hyun berteriak kesal, "Hae _hyung_ kenapa ikut-ikutan Heechul _hyung_ menggangguku, eoh?!"

"Kau mengabaikanku!"

"Ck, aku kan sudah menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_ tadi!"

Keduanya bertatapan masih terlihat mempertahankan pendapat sampai akhirnya Dong Hae mengalah. Ya, dia adalah _hyung_ nya Kyu Hyun, jadi dia harus mengalah dan sedikit mungkin membenarkan Kyu Hyun dan ia kembalikan lagi PSP itu pada sang magnae dengan melemparnya pelan.

"Aish, _hyung_! Kau bisa menyakitinya!" bentak Kyu Hyun pelan sambil mengelus bagian PSP, Dong Hae mendesah bosan.

Lalu keadaan di antara mereka hening, Dong Hae memilih tak berbicara karena Kyu Hyun pun tengah bermain PSP. Tapi menit-menit berlalu dengan keheningan malah membuat Kyu Hyun didera rasa bosan, ia mempause game setelah membaca kalimat _'game over'_ pada layarnya lalu memilih melirik Dong Hae yang masih diam. Lama-lama tak mendengar suara _hyung_ nya yang normal—menurut Kyu Hyun—ini ia jadi merasa tak enak, jadi ia menyenggol lengan Dong Hae pelan mencoba mendapatkan perhatian _hyung_ nya.

" _Hyung_!" Dong Hae membalasnya dengan deheman.

" _Hyung_!" dua kali panggilan yang akhirnya dibalas dengan deheman, Kyu Hyun mengerti jika Dong Hae kesal padanya hingga dia menghembuskan napas panjang sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku!"

Dong Hae menoleh ke arahnya dengan kernyitan bingung, di matanya Kyu Hyun yang tadi memelas minta maaf sudah merubah wajahnya semakin memelas lagi, "Aku tahu _hyung_ marah karena aku tak membalas panggilan. Maafkan aku _hyung_!"

"Aku? Marah?"

Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan polos lalu sedetik kemudian Dong Hae tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya, "Sebenarnya aku bukan marah, tapi memikirkan sikap _hyungdeul_ yang aneh, Kyunnie."

"Eoh?!"

Dong Hae meninggalkan wajah Kyu Hyun yang kesal, tahu seperti ini kenapa dia harus meminta maaf pada Dong Hae, buang-buang waktu saja, pikirnya. Dong Hae sendiri di sampingnya sudah memikirkan semua kejadian aneh pada _hyungdeul_ nya, Leeteuk dan Heechul _hyung_.

Bukan. Ini bukan insiden perasaan seperti minggu lalu. Ah, kejadian itu tentu saja sudah dilupakan _hyungdeul_ nya dengan cepat dan dengan jalan yang amat sangat damai—yang Dong Hae malas ingat-ingat lagi.

Kali ini kelakukan para _hyungdeul_ benar-benar kelewat aneh, abaikan tentang kebaikan Leeteuk _hyung_. Leeteuk memang sangat baik, Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae tentu saja tahu. Tapi Heechul? Ah, bukan karena ia tak baik, tapi perilaku Heechul berlebihan sekali dan itu membuat Dong Hae merasa aneh apalagi Kyu Hyun.

"Apa mereka jatuh cinta lagi, ya?"

Kyu Hyun yang tadi masih kesal kini memandang Dong Hae kebingungan, "Siapa?"

" _Hyungdeul_ , Kyunnie. Kau tak merasa jika sikap mereka pada kita berbeda, eoh?"

Kyu Hyun pun ikut-ikutan berpikir di samping Dong Hae mengenai sikap _hyungdeul_ kembarnya yang memang ajaib. Baik itu Heechul atau Leeteuk, mereka sama-sama tak bisa ditebak. Minggu lalu bertengkar karena menyukai gadis yang sama lalu sama-sama terluka karena gadis yang mereka sukai sudah memiliki kekasih. Konyol. Kyu Hyun tak paham mengapa para _hyundeul_ nya berpikiran sempit, kecuali Dong Hae _hyung_ , katanya dalam hati.

"Heenim _hyung_ yang paling menonjol, kalau Leeteuk _hyung_ sepertinya biasa saja. Tapi mana mungkin mereka jatuh cinta lagi, Hae _hyung_."

"Tapi bisa saja, kan?"

Kyu Hyun menghela napas panjang, ia kembali memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada mengenai kedua _hyung_ nya. Minggu lalu mereka baru merasakan jatuh cinta lalu secepat kilat merasakan patah hati, tapi apa bisa secepat itu melupakan gadis yang mereka sukai? Bukankah itu perlu waktu? Tapi…

"Aku tak bisa percaya mereka tengah menyukai gadis lain, Hae _hyung_!"

"Ck, kenapa tak bisa?"

Kyu Hyun memutar kedua matanya, Dong Hae itu polos atau apa sampai hal yang seperti ini saja dia terlihat tak mengerti, gerutu Kyu Hyun dalam hati. "Mana ada orang yang bisa _move on_ secepat itu Hae _hyung_. _Aigo_ masalah seperti ini saja kau tak tahu?!"

"Eoh?" Dong Hae hanya bergumam tak jelas di sampingnya, rasanya benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyu Hyun.

"Eum, tapi Kyunnie bisa saja _hyungdeul_ mengganti strategi, kan?"

"…"

"Lihat! Kemarin mereka bertengkar karena seorang gadis yang sama lalu setelah merasakan sakit dan akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta lagi mereka jadi bisa bersikap dewasa. Hm, maksudku… Mereka jadi bersikap dewasa karena paham tengah menyukai gadis yang sama lagi kali ini."

Kyu Hyun merasa ada kedutan imagi di dahinya, penjelasan Dong Hae kenapa panjang dan lebar sekali mengenai perasaan _hyungdeul_ nya. Ia rasa memang ada benarnya, tapi mana mungkin _hyungdeulnya_ kembali suka pada satu gadis yang sama. Ah, _hyungdeul_ nya seperti tak bisa melihat wanita lain saja makanya selalu saja terjebak cinta yang sama, pikirnya.

"Jadi maksud _hyung_ mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa begitu? Mereka sudah bisa bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan hati seorang gadis begitu?"

Dong Hae menganggukan kepala dengan cepat dan terlihat yakin sekali di mata Kyu Hyun yang masih belum bisa menerima segala macam pemikiran Dong Hae. Bagaimana pun juga _hyungdeul_ kembar mereka itu tidak bisa ditebak, cara berpikir, sikap atau apa pun itu baginya abstrak sama seperti perubahan sikap baik mereka.

Tidak di dasari sama sekali.

"Hm, baiklah. Jadi kita tak perlu melakukan apa pun, kan?" tanyanya kemudian yang membuat Dong Hae berpikir di sampingnya. "Jadi kita biarkan saja begitu?" tanya balik Dong Hae yang membuat Kyu Hyun menghela napas panjang. " _Hyung_ tadi aku sudah bertanya, kan? Kenapa kau malah balik tanya, eoh?"

Dong Hae tersenyum di sampingnya terlihat kekanakan dan membuat Kyu Hyun hampir saja memukul dahi _hyung_ kesayangannya kalau tak ingat Dong Hae adalah _hyung_ nya. "Hm, siapa tahu kau ingin kita melakukan sesuatu, jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku bertanya balik padamu?"

"Oh, Hae _hyung_!?"

Dan Dong Hae benar-benar tertawa di samping Kyu Hyun yang kesal karena berhasil dijahili Dong Hae.

"Tapi, Kyunnie… Kalau aku pikir-pikir… lebih baik kita biarkan saja dulu _hyungdeul_. Kita tunggu saja mereka berdua yang menceritakannya ke kita, _ne_?"

Kyu Hyun yang sempat kesal pun jadi tersenyum, rasanya sifat dewasa Dong Hae kembali. Ya apa boleh buat karena _hyungdeul_ kembarnya tidak membuat rugi pihak mana pun, Kyu Hyun menurut saja.

\- What Happen to My Hyungdeul? -

Keesokannya Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae kembali merasakan kebaikan ganjil dari _hyungdeul_ nya. Entah ada angin segar apa hari ini, Leeteuk membuatkan mereka berdua bekal sedangkan Heechul yang tak biasa mengantar mereka ke sekolah juga mengantarnya.

Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun memang tak ambil pusing mengenai sikap _hyungdeul_ nya malah mereka berpikir perubahan mereka berdua itu sangat baik. Ya, _hyungdeul_ memang sudah seharusnya bersikap lebih dewasa dan baik kepada _dongsaengdeul_. Ya, ini perilaku yang baik dan tak perlu dicurigai sama sekali untuk Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae.

Tapi saat pulang sekolah Dong Hae lagi-lagi mulai merasa khawatir, ia kembali lagi mengeluarkan pemikirannya tentang _hyungdeul_ nya kepada Kyu Hyun. "Oh, Hae _hyung_ harusnya kau bersyukur mereka sudah berubah!"

Dong Hae merengut di sampingnya, "Ck, tapi perubahan drastis ini yang tak kusukai, Kyunnie. Kau tak merasa akan ada sesuatu di balik perubahan mereka, eoh?"

Kyu Hyun mengernyit bingung, ia mengartikan kalau perkataan Dong Hae seperti _hyungdeul_ yang baik karena menginginkan sesuatu, bukan cinta atau gadis, tapi sesuatu yang bahkan mereka berdua pun tak ketahui.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja!"

"Kyunnie… coba pikirkan!"

Kyu Hyun mau tak mau jadi berpikir di sampingnya, ia mulai mengaitkan semuanya tetapi nihil. Kyu Hyun tak menemukan apa-apa, petunjuk atau hal-hal yang dicurigai. "Hae _hyung_ mungkin kau hanya terkejut mendapati perubahan mereka."

"Aku? Aish, Kyunnie… masa tidak ada yang kau curigai?"

Kyu Hyun mengernyit memperhatikan Dong Hae yang jadi berubah, benar-benar bukan _hyung_ kesayangannya yang normal seperti pada biasanya. Kyu Hyun menggelengkan kepala, ia tetap bersikukuh kalau tidak ada yang terjadi dan ia percaya _hyungdeul_ kembarnya tak memiliki niat lain dibalik kebaikan mereka. Oh, ayolah, bukannya mereka harus selalu berpikir positif? Kenapa dengan Dong Hae _hyung_ nya yang selalu berpikir negative?

Kyu Hyun merangkul bahu Dong Hae yang lebih pendek, "Ah, sudahlah _hyung_ tak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan! Hm, lebih baik kita cepat pulang, ne?" dan Dong Hae juga tak bisa berbuat banyak mendengar ajakan Kyu Hyun.

Sampainya mereka di rumah ternyata _hyungdeul_ kembar mereka juga sudah sampai, Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae juga tak menyangka kalau mereka berdua akan pulang secepat dari pada biasanya. Benar-benar aneh. Sampai di rumah pun keadaan terlihat sangat asing bagi Dong Hae, Heechul yang tak biasa akrab dengan Kyu Hyun mendadak akrab apalagi Leeteuk. Ya, _hyung_ satunya itu kadar baiknya meningkat drastis, benar-benar aneh.

Malam tiba mendadak meja makan diisi penuh dengan banyak makanan, Dong Hae mengernyit heran mengingat kalau hari ini bukanlah hal yang begitu penting dan bukan merayakan keberhasilan Kyu Hyun—karena biasanya acara besar-besaran akan diadakan untuk merayakan prestasi magnae. Jadi buat apa mereka berdua harus repot-repot mengurus semuanya?

"Eumm, Teuki _hyung_ seingatku Kyunnie tidak melakukan sesuatu?" celetuk Dong Hae membuat Kyu Hyun yang duduk di sampingnya menendang kakinya dengan pelan. "Hae _hyung_ ini bicara apa, eoh?"

Leeteuk yang ada di seberang meja tersenyum kecil, "Ehm, memang Kyunnie tidak melakukan apa pun Hae- _ya_."

Heechul yang baru datang dan duduk di sampingnya pun ikut tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala dengan cepat, "Iya. Hem… kita sebut apa ya acara malam ini?"

Kyu Hyun mendadak terlihat bersemangat, entah mengapa di saat seperti ini sifat kekanakannya muncul, "Ah, ah, aku tahu! Hm, kalian berdua mendapatkan nilai bagus, ya?"

 _Hyungdeul_ di depan mereka menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, amat manis. Dong Hae masih memandang penuh curiga, saat seperti ini insting keanehan _hyungdeul_ tercium pekat. Entah maksud apa tapi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang harus mereka ketahui sendiri tanpa dibantu para _hyungdeul_. Tapi apa?

Kyu Hyun masih menebak-nebak di sampingnya membuat Heechul menatapnya dengan tanya, "Hae- _ya_ tak ikut menebak?"

Kyu Hyun menyenggol lengannya dengan pelan, "Hae _hyung_ tak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini? Ehm, biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat?" Kyu Hyun berhenti lalu melirik ke arah _hyungdeul_ bergantian. "Iya, kan, _hyungdeul_?" dan membuat _hyungdeul_ menganggukan kepala mereka bersama.

"Ah, itu… aku… hanya…"

"Kau sakit Hae- _ya_?" Leeteuk mulai bertanya khawatir diikuti Heechul yang khawatir dan Kyu Hyun yang memeriksa suhu tubuh Dong Hae dengan mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke dahi. "Hae _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Jadi… Ah, jangan-jangan…" Kyu Hyun tak melanjutkannya melainkan berganti dengan wajah kesal membuat _hyungdeul_ melirik _dongsaengdeul_ dengan heran.

Apa yang sebenarnya KyuHae sembunyikan?

Kenapa TeukChul tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali?

"Hae _hyung_ harusnya kau turut senang mendapati _hyungdeul_ sudah berubah. Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya, eoh?"

Leeteuk dan Heechul yang merasa masuk dalam perbincangan mereka saling lirik keheranan, tetapi tetap diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyunnie…" panggil Dong Hae dengan nada sungkan, rasanya tak enak melihat _hyungdeul_ jadi khawatir. "Ck, Hae _hyung_ benar-benar sensitive sekali?" celetuk Kyu Hyun lalu melihat bergantian ke arah _hyungdeul_.

" _Hyungdeul_ tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hae _hyung_? Jadi… Hae _hyung_ tengah mengkhawatirkan perubahan baik kalian."

"Eh?" koor mereka bersamaan, Kyu Hyun mengedipkan matanya heran.

Heechul mengusap lehernya dengan gerakan kaku, "Ah, Hae- _ya_ … sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kyunnie benar. Kau memang terlalu sensitive." Leeteuk yang mendengar suara Heechul seakan tersadar, wajahnya tersenyum kecil seakan menutupi sesuatu, "Iya Hae. _Hyung_ juga berpikir seperti itu… Kau memang sedikit sensitive."

Kyu Hyun pun merasa _hyungdeul_ ada di pihaknya, ia tersenyum menang lalu menatap Dong Hae, "Tuh, kan _hyung_ … Hm, Hae _hyung_ harusnya bersyukur mendapati perubahan mereka dan kupikir berhentilah mengaitkan perubahan mereka dengan imbalan."

"Imbalan?" kata Heechul heran melihat Kyu Hyun yang sudah menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa maksudnya Hae- _ya_?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian membuat Dong Hae menghela napas panjang lalu menatap mereka bergantian.

"Emm, maksudku… Ya, kalian berubah baik pasti ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan sama seperti kalian yang bertengkar. Saat bertengkar kemarin ternyata kalian menyukai gadis yang sama dan sekarang… kalian baik."

"Hae _hyung_ mulai berlebihan. Wajarkan kalau _hyungdeul_ baik?"

Dong Hae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan itu Kyunnie… sikap baik mereka seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang… harus kita tahu tanpa mereka kasih tahu. Tapi aku bingung?"

Kyu Hyun merasa diuji, prestasi bukti betapa pintar dirinya pun seakan ditaruhkan dengan spekulasi Dong Hae. Kyu Hyun mulai mengaitkan apa-apa yang harus mereka tahu tanpa diberi tahu _hyungdeul_ , tapi entah mengapa Kyu Hyun menjadi berpikir akan sesuatu yang sangat sensitive. Bukan, bukan mengenai cinta. Tapi sesuatu hal sepele yang kalau kita lupa akan membuat orang terdekat kita merasa kita tak menyayanginya…

Ah, jangan-jangan…

"Eh, _hyungdeul_ …" panggil Kyu Hyun dengan wajah horror, matanya pelan-pelan melirik wajah Dong Hae yang masih kebingungan sedangkan _hyungdeul_ nya masih tersenyum mengharapkan sesuatu.

Pelan-pelan Kyu Hyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sekiling dinding hingga bertemu dengan kalender yang di tempelkan di pintu lemari pendingin. Ia mengingat senin adalah hari ini, juli adalan bulan ini, dan… tunggu…

" _Hyungdeul…_ kalian… ulangtahun?" ucap Kyu Hyun pelan dan membuat _hyungdeul_ nya bertepuk tangan ria, Dong Hae membulatkan matanya dan langsung lari menghampiri kalender yang di salah satu tanggalnya sudah ditandai dengan garis silang berwarna merah.

"Ah, 11 Juli!?" ucap Dong Hae penuh keterkejutan.

"Ya, kami berulangtahun hari ini _dongsaengdeul_!" ucap Heechul bahagia sambil merangkul Leeteuk. " _Ne_! Aish, kalian berdua memang benar-benar _dongsaengdeul_ yang paling pintar menjahili _hyungdeul_ nya." Ucap Leeteuk membuat para _dongsaengdeul_ menatap mereka bingung.

"Maksud _hyung_?" tanya Kyu Hyun yang membuat Heechul menganggukan kepala semangat. "Iya. Kalian berdua berpura-pura tak ingat, kan? Kalian mengerjai kami, kan?" ucap Heechul yang membuat Kyu Hyun pelan-pelan ambil langkah menjauh dengan kekehan pelan.

Leeteuk mengernyit heran dengan perilaku Kyu Hyun, matanya kini mematut Dong Hae yang mulai tersenyum kecil. Ah, Leeteuk masih ingat senyuman itu…

Dan benar!

Kyu Hyun sudah lari dari tempat dan debuman pintu menjadi tanda kalau ia sudah bersembunyi di kamarnya meninggalkan Dong Hae yang hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ehm, _hyungdeul_ … sebenarnya… kami berdua tidak tengah mengerjai _hyungdeul_."

"Apa?!" Heechul merespon cepat dengan mulut yang buka-tutup tak percaya. "Ka… Kalian lupa? Benar-benar melupakannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi yang dianggukan Dong Hae dengan polos.

Leeteuk terlihat sudah duduk di tempatnya, ia membiarkan Heechul yang masih berbicara tak jelas di sampingnya sedangkan Dong Hae masih tersenyum kecil…

"Ehm, ya… _hyungdeul_ … _mianhae-yo_ … kami benar-benar lupa dan tak menyiapkan apa pun untuk kalian."

"Huweeeeee…Dong Hae- _yaaaaaaaaa_ …"

Dan sayup-sayup juga dapat didengar kalau Kyu Hyun sudah tertawa di kamarnya, tertawa karena benar-benar lucu mendapati _hyungdeul_ nya salah mengira. Tak salah ia sedikit tak mendengar semua perkataan Dong Hae mengenai sikap _hyungdeul_ nya yang berubah. Toh, dengan seperti ini ia ternyata bisa menjahili _hyungdeul_ nya… dan tentu saja dengan bantuan Dong Hae.

.

.

.

THE END :D (Beneran The End atau mau lihat omake-nya? Oke… Hara kasih omake-nya!)

Donghae : "Hei, Kyunnie… bagaimana ini jika _hyungdeul_ marah pada kita?"

Kyuhyun : "Kau takut pada mereka? Hei, itu bagus _hyung_ karena kita tak perlu capek-capek memikirkan bagaimana membuat kejutan di ulangtahun mereka!"

Donghae : "Tapi… Kyunnie… Aku pikir perbuatan kita keterlaluan."

Kyuhyun : "Aish, _hyung_ ini selalu saja begitu! Coba lihat!" *menunjuk ke arah TeukChul yang masih galau gara-gara _dongsaengdeul_ tak mengingat ultahnya* "Lihat kan hasil dari spekulasimu membuat _hyungdeul_ mendapati hadiah yang tak akan terlupakan. Aku sangat yakin!"

Donghae : "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun : *manggut-manggut* "Hyung harus percaya padaku!"

TeukChul : "Kyunnieeeeeeee!" *mendadak ngejar Kyuhyun karena mereka sadar kalau Donghae sangat polos mau aja dibohongi Kyuhyun*

(Oke sekian omake-nya… hehehe. Maaf gaje lho xD)

.

.

.

THE END *beneran The END! Hehehe*

 _Hehehehe… sepanjang menulis ending twoshoot ini Hara bener-bener harus jaga mood bahagia dan somvlak karena Hara takut banget dapet ending yang gagal total lucunya. Hehehe. :D_

 _Dan semoga aja ff ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua, neeee!_

 _Oya, lupa… Happy birthday uri Leader dan tentu aja buat oppa kita yang cantik ini Heechul oppa. Hehehe. Duh ga nyangka akhirnya kesampain buat ff ultah mereka walau telat, hehehe._

 _Tapi alasan Hara buat ff ultah mereka tanggal 11 itu berfilosofi/? banget lho. Jadi Hara menambahkan 1 (ultahnya Teuki oppa) dan 10 (ultahnya Heenim oppa) supaya dapet 11 dan diposting bertepatan tanggal 11. Dan kebetulan habis lebaran, jadi sekalian aja ff TeHaeR, hehehe._

 _Oya, karena kemarin Hara udah balesin komen kalian di seriesnya KyuHae, jadi di sini Hara mau ucapin makasih banyak buat…_

 **Ikan || Awaelfkyu13 || Kotonoha Mari-chan || kyuhae || jihyunelf || Kuroi Ilna || Arum Junnie || riritary9 || Hyunhua**

 _Makasih karena kalian udah sempatin letakin komen, fav atau follow di ff Hara. Nah, ini nih yang kemarin sempat berharap ada chapter lain, bisalah langsung baca di ff endingnya… maaf kayaknya ff ini engga bisa jadiin series kayak KyuHae… hehehe. Tapi ini Hara jadiin twoshoot dan sekarang adalah chapter ending. Semoga kalian menyukainya, ya!_

 _Oke, karena udah dipenghujung… Hara pamit undur sampai ketemu di ff Hara yang lainnya!_


End file.
